Just a Sunday?
by cybermuma
Summary: The day is going well for Bella until... sorry, my summary is crap, but please read and review! this is my first story on fanfiction... and i know i'm not the best writer :S hope you enjoy it! REVIEW PLEASE! P.S- pretend you havn't read Breaking Dawn.


It was Sunday and the sun glowed through the small space in the curtains. The rays fell onto my skin and made me wonder what I'd look like when the same thing happened when I was a vampire. I would shine and glitter in the sunlight just as Edward had. In just a few days, he would change me; I'd be one of them!

Slowly I dragged myself out of bed, my eyes still droopy with sleep. As I looked in the mirror, my face seemed larger. I felt taller. Well, we all grow the most while we slept, so it was normal! Suddenly, I noticed my arms. I could see each distinct muscle. I didn't feel like myself.

As I undressed myself to get into the shower, I sensed myself growing, I knew I wasn't asleep. What was happening? I distracted my thoughts with ones about Edward. He was _perfect_, just as he'd always been. I swiftly got out of the shower and put my clothes on. I walked down the steps. There, I saw Charlie, planted in his usual position in front of the flat screen. Today was his day off.

"Hey Bella, have a good night's rest?" I noticed the sarcasm in his voice. I looked at the time. OH MY GOD! It was 12 pm. I had never slept until so late! Oh well, it was Sunday, and for once I wasn't worried about anything.

"Yeah, you? Sorry, I woke up so late. Have you had breakfast yet, Dad?" I asked worriedly.

"It's okay, Bella, calm down. I wanted to give you a chance to relax anyway. And yes, I cooked my own egg for breakfast… AND cleaned up the mess," Charlie answered proudly. I gave him a thumbs up. "Mind if Billy and Jake come over for lunch? We'll watch a bit of the game. You can invite that… Edward, too, if you like." He said Edward's name with a look of disgust. I didn't care, _I _loved him. I realized that it didn't matter if Edward was in the same room as Jacob anymore. They had survived a night together in a _tent _for God's sake!

"Yeah sure, I'll just call Edward." I walked to the phone and called Edward's mobile. He and his family had gone hunting today, and I, being so 'kind', gave him permission to go. I remembered the conversation we had, him saying he would stay with me, but I had to give him some freedom. It wouldn't be fair for him.

Finally, after many rings, Edward picked up.

"Hey honey, is everything okay?" his voice soft and calm, as always.

"Yes Edward, all is good. Very… weird isn't it, seeing as I'm almost always in trouble?" I managed to throw in a giggle; I didn't want to sound too rude. "Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to come over for lunch," I couldn't fight a smile that time. "Charlie's inviting Billy and Jacob over too. Hope that doesn't bother you."

"No, 'course not Bella. I'll be there, I was missing you anyway! I'm already on my way." I could hear the rush of the breeze through the phone as he ran to reach my house. I wished I was with him, not on his back, but running beside him. I could imagine the wind run through my hair, the trees and everything around me a big blur.

I brought myself back to reality. "Okay, see you soon," I told him and added a kiss. I got the same reply.

"Nearly there, baby. Love you. Bye," I put the phone down, turned around and grinned. He'd be here any minute.

The doorbell rang, and I rushed to open the door. It wasn't who I was expecting; it was Jacob and Billy in his wheelchair. Charlie got up from the couch and hugged Billy, then helped wheel his wheelchair in. I noticed Jacob had no more bandages and looked like my Jacob again. His smile lit up the whole of the room, his dimples clearly showing. Again, I couldn't help but smile back, because after all, he _was _my personal sun! I knew he hadn't gotten over me, and I still loved him. That's right, my problems _never _end. I knew I'd find a way out of this mess, and it would all be okay again. For now, I just had to be happy, because most things were going well for a change!

I invited Jacob in, after I realized I was just staring rudely at him in the doorway. I apologized for my lack of manners.

"It's alright," Jacob rolled his eyes teasingly and followed me to the kitchen. I planned to cook lasagne for everyone, but then I noticed two large boxes of pizza lying on the table. He moved them without asking to the coffee table, in front of the couch both Billy and Charlie were sitting on. He placed the boxes carefully in the middle and instructed everyone to start eating. It was his smooth husky voice.

Again, the doorbell rang. This time it was Edward. As I literally ran towards him, I saw Jacob's eyes following me, and his face turning tense. I looked at Edward, noticing he had heard Jacob's thoughts, and his face fell serious too.


End file.
